1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and tools for cleaning, and more particularly to products used for cleaning or washing dishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spouts, particularly of the type used on infant cups, have long posed a cleaning problem. Due to their size and shape they are difficult and time consuming to clean. This is especially true for crevices formed in the spouts, and a pick or small knife often needs to be employed to adequately clean them.